Marauder Era That's Life
by Kristina713
Summary: I begun to imagine what Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs life would be like at home and this is what came out of it. It's not the best at the least but yeah.


**Part One**

"FINE I'LL LEAVE THEN!" Screamed a shaggy haired boy, slamming his bedroom door on his Mothers face.  
"AND WHERE DO YOU SUPPOSE YOUR GOING YOU FILTHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR!" She shouted back through the closed door. Sirius Black could imagine that one vein just above her temple popping out, it made him laugh. This was one of the many shouting matches between mother and son, they got along as much as fire gets along with water.  
"ANYWHERE THATS NOT HERE!" He started to chuck random things into his trunk not caring to fold or arrange anything.  
"FINE DON'T COME BACK THEN! I DON'T WANT YOU!" Sirius heard loud footsteps as she trudged her large body downstairs.  
"LIKE I WOULD WANT TO COME BACK!" He opened his bedroom door, which had a large hole in it after he kicked it out of angry at his mother a few weeks back, and dragged his chest down the stairs and out of the house. The last thing he heard was their house elf Kreacher cooing to his mother telling him what such a bad boy Sirius was.  
He walked down the front steps and on to the street. It was pouring down with rain. Rivers of water was streaming down the gutter and forming a puddle at the drain. He didn't know where he was going to go. He had two weeks before the new year at Hogwarts started and he didn't have enough galleons to get a room at The Leakey Cauldron. He continued walking for about five minutes, his hair and clothes dripping wet, until he sat down on the curb. He felt a drop of water drip down and onto his bare arm. He relised that he was only wearing a singlet. He gave a small shudder. He sat there for what felt like hours just staring into his hands wondering what he should do. He looked up to see a huge red bus coming his way and it didn't look like it was stopping any time soon. He started to stand up attempting to run out of harms way but the bus came hurtling at him at an extreme speed.  
"Oh shit," escaped from his mouth. Then suddenly it came to a stop inches before his face. His heart was pounding. He thought he was going to die! Never to be able to see his best friends again! A man stepped out of the bus. He had a silvery white beard and a balding head. He looked like he could be as old as eighty!  
"Where to son?" He asked a puzzled Sirius.  
"What?" He looked at the name on the side of the bus it said "The Knight Bus".  
Where do you want to go? This is The Knight Bus! Friend to any stranded Witch or Wizard. So where to?" The old man wheezed.  
"Oh um Godrics Hollow," He said quickly without thinking.  
"Okay then hop on then son." Sirius made a movement towards his trunk but the old man had other plans, "No don't worry son I'll get that," And with a flick of his wand the trunk levitated and flew into the bus.

The bus ride was terrible. They jerked around everywhere. Before he departed the bus he made sure he left his mark. He could guarantee that nobody would want to ride the bus for the rest of the night. He grinned his trade mark mischievous grin. It wasn't raining in Godric's Hollow and he had dried of in the bus so he was a lot warmer but his hair was still damp. The ground faint crunching sounds as his feet collided with the gravel driveway. The driveway was lined with hedges and pot plants. He smirked, what a toss pot. He walked up to the door and knocked.  
The door opened to reveal a familiar face. A boy his age with scruffy brown hair and glasses.  
"Padfoot what are you doing here?" James Potter asked surprised to see his best friend.  
"What Prongs no hello?" He grinned at his best friend and fellow Marauder.  
"Hello Padfoot, now explain to me why are you here?" He couldn't help grinning, he hadn't seen his best friend for weeks.  
"Oh yeah, I ran away from home. Now are you going to invite me in or not? I haven't seen your parents in awhile. Come on Prongs move aside," he walked into the house as if it was his own.  
"I'll talk to my parents. I'm sure they'll let you stay until term starts. And it's good to see you mate," He walked through the hall towards the living room.  
"Thanks Prongs, and don't get mushy on me now ya toss pot," He punched Prongs on the arm playfully. They walked through the living room door. The house was well presented. Mrs Potter had obviously spent a lot of time keeping it up to scratch.  
"James, who was at the do- Oh Sirius what are you doing here? James didn't tell us you were coming. How lovely to see you dear," She gilded gracefully, not like his mother ever did she walked like a troll, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Mum Sirius ran away from home and needs a place to stay. He can stay here right?" James had picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl and had bitten into it.  
"Of course you can stay here dear," She then turned to her son "Are you going to ask Sirius if he wants an apple too? No manners you have!" She scolded her son.  
"Oh yeah here," He tossed Sirius an apple.  
"Good now you two go get the spare mattress from the shed and I'll get the sheets." She hurried of humming a merry tune.

James and Sirius spent the last two weeks of the holiday playing pranks on unaware muggles. They lived to see the confused looks on their faces. Mrs Potter had spoiled them by making Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pastys for afternoon tea. It was the best time Sirius and James had had all summer. Mrs Potter had taken them into Diagon Aley to get their school supplies, which when they were they're they bumped into Severus Snape and ended up being kicked out of Madame Malkins for fighting. Sirius had paid for as much as he could with the little money he had and Mrs Potter kindly paid for the rest. She didn't mind having Sirius around at all, it was like having another son in the house and he certainly was a charmer paying compliments to her and Mr Potter when ever he could. 'He make some girl very happy' she thought.

***

Meanwhile Remus Lupin was spending his holiday alone. His parents wanted nothing to do with him since he became a werewolf. He hated his father for that, although he would never admit it to anyone, it was his father's fault that he was a werewolf! He had to go and aggravate Fenrir Greyback! He shook the anger out of his head and continued swinging on the lone swing. The park was deserted. He looked around a rope swing was swinging ever so slightly in the breeze. It was late on a cold winter night, parents had already come to pluck their small children from the parks. He laughed at them kicking and screaming begging their parents to stay for five more minutes. It was growing dark and Remus still did not want to go home. This was the usually day for Remus. While most people his age would be going to Diagon Aley and going Ice skating on frozen over ponds Remus just sat there on that lone swing pondering over his thoughts and reading all of his Hogwarts text books that his Mother had delivered to him before hurrying off away from the monster that was Remus. He could not wait to get back to Hogwarts. He could not wait to see his three best friends James, Sirius and Peter. He wondered what his best friends had done during the holiday. It was probably better than his.

***

Remus could not be more wrong. None of the Marauders had a worse holiday then Peter Pettigrew. He spent he whole holiday being abused by his violent father. He just had to speak and he would get the torturing. His Mother also was caught in the violent hands of his Father but she would never leave him because she was afraid of what he would do to her and Peter if she did. Peter and his mother were lying in Peters room wishing his father would not come home drunk again. The last time he came home drunk, after a night out with his so called "friends", Peter had received the worse torturing in his life resulting in a deep gash in his cheek.  
"Mum?" Peter whimpered.  
"Yes Peter?" Mrs Pettigrew whispered back stroking his head.  
"I don't want to sleep. I'm scared that if I do he will come home and I won't be up to protect you." He gave a frightened shudder.  
"Shh don't worry dear I will be fine. Just sleep my dear," She picked up his pillow from the floor and placed it on the bed.  
"But..." Peter begun.  
"No buts. Go to sleep," She stood up and walked towards the door, "Goodnight dear sleep tight," She switched of the light and closed the door. Peter nodded of into a dreamless sleep.

Peter was startled awake by a womans scream. It was his mother. He grabbed his wand which was resting on his bed side dresser and sunk into the dining room. His mother was on the ground writhing in pain at the hands on his own father. Peter's hands were shaking and his heart sped up. He was not frightened for his life but was frightened for his mother's. He knew that his father was not going to stop, he was drunker than ever before, so he had to think quickly otherwise his Mother could well die. He clutched his wand tightly in his hand and step out from behind the door.  
"STUPEFY!" A surge of power busted through his body as if something deep within him had been urging to escape. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain. Nothing happened. He ever so slowly parted his eyelids scared of what might greet him and there laid his Mother and Father both unconscious. He ran over to his mother. "Mum, wake up! MUM! WAKE UP! Please no!" He shook her vigorously. He was too late.

***


End file.
